Unfavorite
by Okami No Yume
Summary: In the eyes of some trainers, not all Pokemon are created equal. One-shot.


**Unfavorite**

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. I very clearly don't own Pokemon. Not much to say other than that.

**A/N:** Idea came to me while I was playing Soulsilver and trying to fill out the pokedex...

* * *

><p>When you first captured me, I admit I was excited. A part of me had secretly hoped to be captured by a human someday.<p>

Heck, I didn't even mind it much when you didn't take me out of the PC box for months on end. You were a busy trainer with a lot of Pokemon to train up.

But oh, when you picked me and let me out of my ball, I was over the moon. Finally, a chance to prove myself! Maybe earn a spot on your core team!

You battled with me, calling out commands of the attacks I knew. And when I won, you'd give a curt nod of satisfaction and then recall me without another word.

This didn't bother me, at first. I simply thought that was your way. That you were a quiet sort.

Until I saw how you treated your other team members.

I saw the way you battled with your glaceon. The way you'd call out orders and she would obey them without fail, winning every match she fought in. When the battle was over, I'd watch from my pokeball as you'd call her back to your side and lavished praise upon her, telling her what a good job she did. It was the same with your ninetails, she of the beautiful shining, golden fur. And your majestic milotic, I saw how you treated her, like a queen, how you would smile from ear to ear and scratch her chin whenever she won, and she would trill in happiness. And of course, your espeon and umbreon were clearly deeply cherished. I saw how the two of them would thrust their heads eagerly under your hands for ear scratches, vying for your attention, like puppies, and you'd laugh and oblige them, your face lighting up. And you were always kind, even on the rare occasion one of them lost, speaking words of encouragement to them, accepting defeat with good grace. You made sure they had the best of everything; the best food, the best care, the best TMs. You wanted them all to shine, both inside and out. To be the very best they all could be. After all, isn't that what every good trainer strives for?

When I saw that, I came to hope that maybe you would pat my head and tell me how well I'd done for you. That you would give me just a little of the praise and attention you seemed to reserve for your other, prettier pokemon.

Those hopes, however, were quickly dashed.

When you battled with me, you appeared...cold and detached, with none of the affection you clearly had for your other pokemo, calling upon me only when it was deemed necessary against an opponent you were reasonably sure I could beat.

I know I am not the most beautiful, most graceful, most impressive Pokemon there is...but I still battled my heart out for you. Because you were my Master, and I love you unconditionally. I adored you. I worshiped you. I was completely, utterly loyal to you and you alone.

However, whenever I lost a match, there were no kind words of comfort or encouragement for me, much as I might have yearned for them to soothe my hurts.

For me, there was only annoyance and disdain, and you would sigh in irritation as you took me to the pokemon center to be healed up. Even there, I never experienced the kindness of human touch, as I was put in the healing machine along with the others by an endlessly chipper Nurse Joy.

You were never cruel to me. You at least made sure I was fed and all that. You looked after my well being.

But it was clear to me that I wasn't exactly welcome, either. Even the others on your team gave me the cold shoulder. I was a largely ignored and tolerated presence, at best.

When I evolved to my final form, you appeared relieved that you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore unless I was absolutely needed. Oh sure, I was convenient for shoving aside heavy boulders because I knew the Strength HM, and I knew Cut as well as Surf.

I tried to take some small amount of solace in that I proved to be of some use beyond evolving and filling out another blank entry in your Pokedex.

Because to you, I was nothing more than a tool for clearing obstacles and a way to get around in your search for better, stronger pokemon. I was nothing more than a stepping stone. I live with the vain hope that perhaps you'll trade me away to another trainer that will treat me better. Make me feel loved and valued and wanted. However, I can't say I'm holding my breath.

Now we're in a pokemon center after your latest excursion into one of the caves around Johto. You've acquired some new species, so it's been a good day for you. You deposit me into the PC box, where I'll be left to float in my own private universe until you need me once again when you'll be in need of my services.

Until next time, Master.


End file.
